


Frozen Hearts and Fiery Prides

by bonhomiedragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dragon! AU, Dragon! AU Faunus! AU, F/F, Faunus! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonhomiedragon/pseuds/bonhomiedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss knew something was wrong when she and her sister Winter both received a sudden summons by their father. Taken to a lab buried far below the surface, the pair of Heiresses are shown the proposed future of the Schnee Dust Company. Confined and contained with the best technology and dust available, the Weiss and Winter are witness to a very rare sight...a real life Dragon in all it's furor and glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I go again. This came a bit faster than I though, though it's more of a prologue, just a little getting to know you thingy. So I decided that I really wanna do my Dragon AU thing, so here it is. A quick bit of info to dump on you. Obviously, AU. There are still Grimm, but there are no humans, only Faunus, that means everyone is a Faunus. Sorta. Maybe a couple exceptions but those'll come up eventually. Otherwise, largely the same, though Weiss and company are of somewhat different ages. Weiss is about 24 here, give or take. Oh, and she and the Schnee's are Foxes. Almost went with Wolves, but I think this fits their Snow motif better.  
> As usual, please read and review. And if you got time, go follow me on Tumbr under the name BonhomieDragon. I'm kinda sorta entertaining, plus I sometimes post crap up there too, when I gots time! And uhhh...no I think that's about it.  
> RWBY is a copyright/product of Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. These guys are super awesome and extra special good looking peopleses. Go support their awesome company by buying their awesome stuff so we can get more awesome awesome! Please support all official releases!

RWBY: Frozen Hearts and Fiery Prides  
Chapter 1: We've Made a Grave Mistake...  
A mixture of feelings began to well up in her stomach. Were it simply annoyance or irritation, she could just ignore it as those were so commonplace in her life she had become accustomed to it. No, it was a tingling feeling she got in the tip of her tail when something was about to go wrong,. Something about how she got a call only half a night ago and was being dragged back to Atlas from Vale to inspect some sort of new product. Or merchandise, or policy, or something along those lines. Regardless, she had a feeling of something unfortunate on the horizon and the tingle she was feeling on the tip of her tail was all the proof she needed.  
Honestly, Weiss didn't know what it was. Her father was surprisingly nondescript in his summons, " Weiss, you will head back to the SDC Head Quarters immediately. Transportation has already been arranged. Please make sure to study the accompanying schedule and that you arrive at the designated locations at the prearranged times. Your sister will also be attending, so plan accordingly. Upon arrival, I shall unveil to you both the future of the Schnee Dust Company."  
It was very unusual for her father to make such a demand out of the blue, and with so little advanced notice. Wilhelm Schnee, the man who headed the SDC, operated like clockwork, always on schedule and was highly prone to routine. Whenever he would request or demand Weiss attention or presence, he usually had their secretaries set up the meeting and the two of them would follow through. This was different though. This was something much bigger, and considering it involved both herself and Winter, it must be serious. Taking the time alone to be unladylike, the fox scratched the base of her left ear to alleviate an itch that had been irritating her, enjoying the brief sense of relief.  
Still, it didn't help to worry about it, whatever the news may be. More so, Weiss dreaded having to sit in a car with Winter for the hour or so it would take to head to this special R+D facility that she had never heard about. Despite being an executive on the board of directors, a possible candidate for CEO of the SDC, and the current Chairwoman of Foreign Affairs across the entire company, Weiss was feeling more irritated knowing that there was yet another facility that she had no knowledge of. The number of secrets her father kept was alarmingly high, and as this was apparently a big one, she began to wonder about what the legal ramifications it held.  
However, before she could really start to work her brain around the problem that was on the horizon, a new problem had just arrived. Wearing a similar long pale blue coat with the family emblem emblazoned across the back, Weiss' mirror image stepped out of a vehicle and waltzed up to the young woman, invading her personal space with intended offense.  
" Oh my Weiss, it's been so long since I last saw you. You...look well...I can barely see that scar on your eye! Did you finally get some work done on it? Oh and your tail looks ever so lovely! It seems you've been taking very good care of your coat..." the shrill voice complemented in a backhanded manner. Weiss shook her head and did nothing to hide the scowl on her face, " Winter...it's...it's you..." Weiss said flatly between sighs.  
To certain degrees, Winter was everything Weiss wasn't. As she was the first born between the twins, she was immediately favored across the family. Winter received the most attention, the most praise, the most expectations. She was always the first one roused from bed and the first one dressed. She was the first on out of the car and the first one in line. It wasn't that Weiss didn't try and fight against such a fate, it was that it was already predetermined by the rest of the family, and so Weiss would always be stuck in her sisters shadow. An accident in her early teens as the pair practiced their fencing against one another led Weiss to be scarred for life across her left eye, further emphasizing this notion to the Schnee family.  
But she didn't let such ostracizing views slow her down. She still worked hard, and her grades and all other facets of her life mimicked those of her sister. She showed every one at every step that she was a match for Winter despite being born second. And despite being twins, Weiss was of the opinion that the fur of her tail and the hair on her head was a much softer and far lovelier shade of silver than that of her sister more 'gray' colored locks.  
Their lack of pleasantries aside, Weiss stepped into the car and the pair were off onto their unknown destination.  
" So how about it Weiss. Care to guess what Daddy has planned? Perhaps he'll finally name me Heiress tonight." Winter inquired with a boast.  
" Hardly Winter. I don't know what Father wants, and in the long run, it doesn't matter. We show up, he tells us what he wants, and we take care of it." the twin stated flatly again, allowing her disapproval to shine through.  
" You're no fun, like always Weiss. I suppose I don't blame you though. You're...you. And I'm me! You work with the foreigners and low rung laborers while I get to woo the CEO's and chairman to invest in the company. Being head of Domestic Affairs really is such an enviable position. Perhaps you should come shadow me sometime Weiss! I'm sure you'll love it. When I'm head of the company, if you keep doing well, maybe I'll move you into my position!" Winter boasted once again.  
Aggravation welled up in Weiss' chest. She didn't outright hate her sister, but she certainly didn't possess a great deal of love for her either. Winter loved to rub Weiss' face in the fact that she got the cushy, higher profile position while Weiss toiled and negotiated day and night to expand the company into various new territories. Despite being used to Winter's constant harassment, it still always found it's way to the Weiss' very core.  
" Winter. Please. Just...be quiet." Weiss said, reining in her anger before it got explosive.  
Winter gave her sister a half glare before turning away to watch the scenery, snarking out a quiet " Whatever."  
Ceasefire achieved, Weiss laid back in her seat and closed her eyes, happy with the small victory she bought for herself. The car ride lasted nearly 2 hours, and it was a wonderfully peaceful 2 hours of silence that Weiss needed before she would march into the storm. Finally, a small building appeared in view and as they reached it, Weiss found it strange that it looked so small for a research facility. Disembarking the vehicle, the twins made their way inside, and were greeted by a large elevator as well as an accompanying staircase. Waiting for the pair was a tall man with neatly cropped silver hair and pencil thin mustache, wearing a white suit with the Schnee emblem embroidered in silver. Along his sleeves, the embroidery continued in various patterns that seemed to almost dance across the fabric. He held his cane in both hands as he rested gently against it, nodding to the pair.  
" Winter. Weiss. Good to see both my daughters looking well." he affirmed, his voice very even and stately.  
" Oh Daddy, I just saw you a couple weeks ago! You're so silly sometimes!" Winter exclaimed as she flourished her arms in a flattering manner. Weiss shook her head at the act as Wilhelm changed his gaze to his other daughter.  
" Hello father. It's good to see you too." Weiss said, genuinely though equally even.  
Unlike Winter, Weiss hadn't seen her father in well over a month. Possibly 2. She did carry an affection for him as he was her father and had provided well for her, but the rules of her birth and the restrictions she had been tied with always kept him at arms reach for her.  
" Well then, let's be off. It's time to show you what we've come across." he gestured with his arms as he lead the pair onto the elevator.  
A quick press of the button and it began to lower.  
" My dears, you're about to see that which could become the greatest find in over 50 years." the elder man began, speaking in a rehearsed manner.  
As the elevator continued lower into the ground, Weiss had sworn she heard a faint bellowing.  
" This could really push the balance of power for our family and the company. Once, a little over 50 years ago we came across a similar discovery before, but our technology, and our capacity for information had failed us and we were forced to scrap the program. But now, fortune once again finds the Schnee family, as it has always been in our favor through the blood and sweat of our fore fathers!" he continued.  
Again, Weiss heard that bellowing, but this time, it was less faint. It was definitely audible, and it seemed that even Winter had heard it this time, as the fox found herself glancing about to see from whence it came. Wilhelm didn't seem bothered by it in the least, the the pair suspecting he was well aware of it, if not approvingly so.  
" I know it might seem a bit far fetched, but we have now something in our possession that could thrust the Schnee's from being a political strong arm, to a world power. Something that could grant us enough power and influence to rival that of any Kingdom. Indeed, we have come across the most rare of species known to Faunus..." Wilhelm exposed with great vehemency.  
The elevator reached the bottom finally, and Weiss would have wondered just how far down they actually were had there not been an almost deafening bellow roaring from just a bit further inside.  
" Father...you need to tell us...what is it that you found?" Weiss asked, doing her best to shout over the roar.  
Her father pointed off into the next hallway, a confident smile on his face. The pair of foxes looked to one another in a bout of alarm, but proceeded into the next hall. With each step that brought them closer, the roaring became longer and louder. Every now and then, they felt a tremor, or some kind of shock wave, to which Wilhelm again seemed to pay no mind. Finally, he led them into a final room. From within, various monitors were set up charting all kinds of information, many of them appearing as vital signs or various instruments of measurement. A small platoon of armed guards stood by, looking fairly confident. Winter perked a brow at the need for such a show of force in a lab so far underground, while Weiss' eyes were fixated on the large dark room before them. From what she could tell, it appeared to be circular, with enough space for a person to sprint about in short bursts. Maybe 20 feet high or so, but that was hard to tell.  
Wilhelm gestured his daughters up to the large viewing space as various doctors, engineers, and scientists scrambled about their work. The room was nearly pitch black, but there was something stirring around within it. Despite the Faunus ability to see in the dark, the heavily armored glass construction in front of them distorted their ability to see anything besides the outline of a form within the dark.  
" What's wrong? Where's the lights?" Wilhelm asked one of the engineers, who shakily stood at attention as he was addressed.  
" About that sir, it looks as though she broke them...again. We should have them back up within a few minutes..." he stammered in a panic.  
" Make it a priority. She needs to remain monitored." the elder Schnee commanded.  
With a nod, the man took off and issued more instructions via his scroll.  
Weiss and Winter pressed their faces against the glass fixture to try and get a better view of what was inside. In an almost cruel joke, there was a sudden flash of light as flames jetted across the room from one side to the other in an instant. A heavy fist smashed against the armored pane, sending a powerful shock wave through it that was felt well throughout the flooring and knocked Weiss and Winter on their backsides. Weiss' eyes fired open as she recovered. In the instant before the impact, she swore that she had seen a flash of wild blonde hair and red eyes that sought murder. But there was nothing there now. She once again turned to her father as she rose to her feet.  
" Enough games Father! What the hell is that?" she shouted, her voice understandably fearful.  
He put a hand behind both the girls and walked them back up to the panel again despite their reluctance. A moment later, the same thing, a flash of light and flame, and a pair of hands slapped hard against the armored glass, sending another jolt throughout the facility. However this time, the form lingered.  
She stood in front of Weiss, staring directly at her with glowing red eyes. Flames huffed from the woman's mouth to reveal herself in full. Long, untamed blonde hair, just as Weiss had seen. Furious red eyes that pierced through her very body and soul. She was tall, slightly tan, curvacious, and wearing what appeared to be only scraps of clothes that were torn and singed. Her arms were toned and her muscles flared as she pressed on the glass, presenting herself as a powerful creature with no equal. Despite her disheveled appearance however, she was gorgeous, though Weiss had little to no time to appreciate the woman's beauty as her enraged stare seemed to move to Wilhelm. Nails began to dig into the glass fixture as tiny cracks began to form at the surface. Weiss and Winter both looked to him now for an answer, and he smiled triumphantly as he gave his answer.  
" My dear daughters...this is the key to the future of our company. The future of the Schnee Empire! This, my daughters...is a Dragon!"  
As if she had heard those words, the woman opened her mouth and released another deafening roar as fired spewed forth and seemed to wreath her body. She slammed her palms against the glass, prompting Weiss the take a step back, her mouth opening wide as she sought to catch her breath. There were so many things she wanted to say, but the only words she could muster in response to her father were a few of disapproval, spoken just above a whisper.  
" We've made a grave mistake..."


	2. My Name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea that they can keep a Dragon locked up and used for research seemed like a pretty crazy idea to Weiss, but her father and sister don't appear to hold that concept in high regards. Now, Weiss must make a hard decision and choose between her family and her morals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a day off has given me time to put a second chapter of this together! Yay! Too bad I literally ignored all my other responsibilities for the day. I shoulda cleaned house cause now I'm probably gonna get killed by my wife. So long fun fun story!  
> So yeah, I'm feeling better and better about this story as more ideas have been popping into my head for stuff to come later! Yay! I like good ideas. And I hope you'll all like them too. Thanks for the reviews guys as always, and I'll do my best to get the next one up as soon as possible! Yang in there!  
> As usual, please read and review. And if you got time, go follow me on Tumbr under the name BonhomieDragon. I'm kinda sorta entertaining, plus I sometimes post crap up there too, when I gots time! And uhhh...no I think that's about it.  
> RWBY is a copyright/product of Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. These guys are super awesome and extra special good looking peopleses. Go support their awesome company by buying their awesome stuff so we can get more awesome awesome! Please support all official releases!

RWBY: Frozen Hearts and Fiery Prides

Chapter 2: My Name is...

Even seated in a chair while drinking her favorite tea, Weiss couldn't get her nerves to stop firing at full speed, barely able to set the small cup against the saucer in her shaky grip. Just a half hour ago, she came face to face with a real Dragon. Mere inches of armored glass separated Weiss from oblivion, and knowledge of this did not sit well with her. Combined this with the fact that her father and sister had apparently lost their minds and seemed to be enthralled with the idea of keeping a Dragon as a research specimen of some variety. Weiss didn't need to look to the wall to read the writing upon it, it should have been plain as day for all to see...

“ I...I can't believe you two are okay with this!” she shouted, irritation flaring more and more with every word.

Winter and Wilhelm gave her side long looks as they both sipped their tea at the table, but otherwise allowed Weiss to continue.

“ I..I mean look...that's dangerous! She's dangerous! If she gets out, she'll destroy everything! She'll kill everyone here, and then she'll hunt us all down and then we're all as good as dead! How can you both be so calm right now!” the younger Heiress growled.  
“ Weiss...you really need to have more faith in Daddy. I'm sure he wouldn't have had us come here if he thought that the big scary Dragon was gonna get out and eat us, right Daddy?” Winter explained, shooting her father a look and smiling when he returned an accompanying nod, “ I think you're just over thinking it right now. If she wanted out, she'd be out right? So what's stopping her? I'm sure Daddy's got that taken care of. So just relax a little.”  
“ Even then. Let's say your grand master plan to keep her contained continues to work. What then? The money, the cost of this facility must be astronomical, even by our Company's standards. I counted no less than a dozen men with PhD's in that observatory, and then the battalion of troops on stand by, plus the cost of equipment, the maintenance, taxes, fee's, fuel, feeding costs...wha...what does a Dragon eat anyways?” Weiss spit in a panic as her mind began crunching imaginary numbers, “ It doesn't even matter! It'll bankrupt us for sure if whatever we do with her doesn't turn a tremendous profit. And even then, what are we even doing with her? Why a Dragon? FATHER! What the hell is going on!”

Wilhelm raised a silvery brow at his daughters commanding tone. Of the two, Weiss had always been the most difficult. She couldn't just be handed things, she always wanted to know why, or how, or where. It frustrated him as the details didn't matter, so long as the out come was absolute. Winter on the other hand had always been a good sport. Obedient, warm, and even though he knew she wasn't exactly the most honest about her feelings, he at least could predict how she'd favor things.

“ Weiss, that's enough. I'll not have you take that tone with me. If you so desperately need to know why we have acquisitioned the Dragon, then you obviously lack the insight and capability to complete the task I would assign you both too. If you're not up to it, then please, feel free to take your leave immediately.” he commanded, his gaze piercing her harshly.

Deep down, she knew she shouldn't have felt astonished that her father would dismiss her so easily over something so obviously controversial, but she also knew that he was not one to tolerate insubordination. Still, she had to attempt some form of diplomacy to convey her point. 

“ Just hear me out Father. We must consider the legal and political ramifications. Firstly, she doesn't appear to be here by choice. That's kidnapping and imprisonment in the least. And should we sell her or force her into labor against her own will, that's slavery! The rights groups are already down our throats regarding the labor issues, if they got wind of this, they could create a scandal that might break the company in half! And politically, who would want to associate with someone who did those things? Who'd believe what we were doing was okay? No one, that's who! I think that...” the fox explained before being interrupted.  
“ THAT'S ENOUGH WEISS!” Wilhelm shouted, bringing both the women to attention in their seats, “ We are well aware of all the possible scenarios that could come of this. Why do you think this facility, these employees, and this location were all prepared? Would you think your Father a fool? And while I appreciate your concern and care for the company, remember that we have our reasons. You're young, naive, and being too idealistic. The time you've spent with the foreigners hasn't done you well it seems. Perhaps after all this, I'll need to move you...somewhere of less...influence.”  
“ You didn't answer my questions though Father. What is it you hope to achieve with all of this.” the Heiress challenged again, not wanting to back down without some variety of explanation.  
“ Fine. Imagine what we could learn from her. She's a Dragon! They live for hundreds of years, if not thousands! She could possess an untold number of medical miracles in her blood. With the power at her disposal, wars could be ended and conflicts resolved. With her cooperation, companies, no COUNTRIES would do nearly anything to curry favor with us in exchange for her talent and power. There lies an untold potential in what she possesses and what she can bring to the company, which is why I have summoned you both here today.” he enunciated, “ As the top two minds in both the domestic and foreign markets in the company, I want you to figure out how best to utilize her. You will speak with, evaluate, and assess her potential and uses for the company. And should this turn into the success I'm hoping it to be, I may finally have the answer to the question of to whom do I leave the company to. Is my position on the matter clear enough for you Weiss?”  
The youngest Schnee quieted down for a moment and allowed her mind to process his words. This wasn't a surprise to her really. She knew that her father wasn't too far from turning 60, and that he would eventually need to elect an Heir. A glance to her sister showed that the girl was both confident and unconcerned regarding the whole situation. Weiss couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Winter's ability to just accept things, whether they were right or wrong. At least if Weiss could accept this situation, her feeling of nausea that had been building as her panic resided would probably disappear.   
But the woman couldn't accept the situation, no matter how she tried to look at it. It was unlawful and unwarranted imprisonment. It was forcing someone to be subjected to who knows what kinds of studies, procedures, and tests. While Weiss knew that not everything in the company was clean cut and polished, and that not every single transaction and deal they made was legitimate, she had never seen anything so egregiously wrong.  
But she also wanted to prove the family wrong again. To prove she was worth being made the CEO and that she could hopefully guide the company away from something like this happening ever again. Perhaps she couldn't accept her father's idea, but maybe she could just work through it, improve it, and maybe rescue the company from a possible disaster. Either that, or she would have to leave, and possibly lose her position or even be ousted from the family entirely. It wasn't a comforting consolation for remaining on the moral high ground. So with a deep breath, she made her decision to try and...bear the situation.

“ Alright Father, I'll do my best.” she answered half heartedly.  
“ I assume you've no qualms Winter?” he turned to his elder daughter who had turned her attentions to her nails, ignoring Weiss' obvious internal turmoil.  
“ Of course Daddy. This shouldn't be a problem at all!” she answered back.  
“ Excellent. Then how about we get an early dinner, and then perhaps we can get you two girls an introduction with the Dragon.” he exclaimed with a clap of his hands. 

Dinner came and went without incident or note. Conversation was the much of the same that it had always been when the three of them got together. Wilhelm and Winter would pander on about how much the disliked various business partners for whatever reason it served, and Weiss silently stood witness to their exchange, allowing boredom to paint her face. Once dinner was finished, the trio took turns getting cleaned up, and then met again just outside the observatory room.  
Weiss felt her stomach begin to knot up again. Last time she was in this room, she was certain that fist was gonna smash through the glass pane and end her life. Even if she couldn't feel the heat from the flames that the woman breathed, Weiss imagined them engulfing her body and incinerating her small form. This was something she wished she didn't have to do, but knew that if she didn't then there would be no peaceful or pleasant resolution to this crisis. Stepping into the observatory, the sisters noticed that the lights were back on in the room.  
In the center, situated amongst a nest of blankets and pillows lay the Dragon. Stretched out along her side with her back to the observation window, she showed little interest until the trio stepped into the room. A moment or two passed by, and then she seemed to stiffen up just a bit, moving into a seated position as she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes were still red, like before, but her stare was more cold and hurt than angry and murderous like before. Wilhelm approached the glass, pressing a small button on the panel next to where he was standing.  
“ Dragon, I want you to meet my daughters, Winter and Weiss. I'll expect you to get to know them, and expect you to let them talk with you starting today.” he commanded.

The Dragon's face turned from annoyed to disinterested. A roll of her eyes and she curled back up into her bedding, running a hand through her tangle of locks to keep it from getting trapped beneath herself. Wilhelm scoffed at the display, and then pressed another switch bringing up a sub screen in the window for the Dragon to see.  
“ You'll do as I ask Dragon. You will allow my daughters into your pen and you will guarantee their safety. You will answer their questions to the best of your capabilities, and you will cooperate with our studies. I don't need to remind you what failure in doing so will achieve...” he threatened.  
Almost instantly, the Dragon turned to see the video screen that was displayed across the inner window. There, in a lone room sat a small Lupine girl, with medium length black hair that faded into little red tips so messily scattered about. She had silver eyes and looked to be in her mid teens, wearing simple gray pants and a black night shirt while clutching a red sheet of some variety. On the screen, she was sitting on her bed with her arms around her knees appearing to sulk, until the door to her room opened violently and a pair of men walked in. One had a gun, the other some kind of rod shaped taser. The pair grabbed her and held her down against the bed as one put a gun to the girls head while the other threatened her abdomen with the taser, looking to the camera as if waiting for some cue.  
A spark of flames and once again, there was loud crash as the Dragon drove her fist into the glass where Wilhelm was standing. Again it held, but this time the glass cracked through to the other side, obviously showing signs of breakage. Still Wilhelm didn't appear to be phased.  
“ Such petty displays of strength are meaningless. Now then, you'll do as I ask else this girl will have an unpleasant stay. It would be such a shame, as she's so pretty and young...” the elder Schnee threatened again.

The Dragon let loose a loud roar in an effort to menace everyone in the room. Weiss could feel her nerve being to take leave, and took a little relief to see that Winter was quite shaken by the display. Finally, Wilhelm cleared his throat and spoke up.

“ Now then, prepare yourself to receive my daughters. Treat them well and perhaps the pair of you shall be rewarded...”

The dragon paced about along the window as she eyed the twin Heiresses. A glance to Winter showed the girl had recovered from the previous scare, putting back on her usually cheery look. A glance to Weiss showed that while the girl had recovered as well, she wore a dour look, as if troubled or sick. The Dragon stopped at Weiss and stared at her for a moment. Weiss tried to not lock eyes with her, but when their gazes met, she couldn't not look the Dragon back in the eyes. After a moment, the Dragon's angry expression faded into something more akin to sternness. With a huff, she turned her back to the window and made her way over to her nest, laying back down along the bedding again as if she had lost interest.  
A few of the armed guards had rustled about and were quick to produce a small desk and a trio of chairs from a nearby room. Wilhelm turned to a young female doctor in the room and the pair whispered something back and forth to one another, then before long, a large armored bulkhead began to unseal. The entrance parted to allow the guards to enter first. The team went in with their guns drawn and were followed by the few carrying the office equipment. They set it up quickly while keeping a cautious watch on the Dragon who seemed to ignore their very existence. Finally, the twin foxes slowly walked into the observation room, flanked by two rows of guards. They took a seat at the desk and awaited the Dragon to join them in the empty chair across the table.  
The first thing that Weiss noticed about the observation room was that it was warm. Possibly the Dragon liked the heat, but she herself felt a bit uncomfortable, wishing she had worn a light dress. Secondly, it was stuffy, and being so far underground, Weiss wondered how much clean, fresh air the Dragon was receiving. Never mind the kidnapping and imprisonment, this room was enough to make anyone crazy with rage for a spending a lengthy amount of time within it.  
With the blonde showing no interest in having a conversation, Winter decided to try her hand at summoning the Dragon.

“ Oh miss Dragon! Won't you please come over here and speak with me! I promise to hear you out! If we work together, maybe we can come to better accommodations for you?” she asked with a voice dripping with false concern.

A few moments passed and the only thing the Dragon did was reach around her back and scratched her shoulder. Another fluffing of her hair and then she proceeded to curl up a bit more.

“ I think you have a fine mane miss Dragon. Perhaps you'd let me brush it for you?” Winter tried again, in a voice that was somehow sweeter than before.

Again, no motion or response from the Dragon. After a few more attempts to get the Dragon to respond, Winter stood up from her seat, releasing a huff of frustration.

“ Now listen here! There's no reason we cannot speak! Just come over here and let us get to know each other! Complying with me will help shorten your stay.” she commanded, her falsely sweet tone now abandoned.

The Dragon raised her arm and seemed to wave good bye to the frustrated Heiress before returning it back at her side. The older twin growled, then stormed off with her tail fluffed in anger at such a rude gesture. Now alone in the room with the Dragon, save for a few armed guards, Weiss sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking of how she should approach this. Finally, the Faunus stood up and dragged her chair over to where the Dragon had made her nest. As she approached the front of the Dragon, Weiss could feel her blood run cold in fear of her safety. From the corner of her eye, she could see the guards grip their weapons tightly in preparation for a possible combat. Setting the chair down, and resting in it afterwards, Weiss sat a few feet away from the Dragon. Being so close, Weiss had a better opportunity to observe the blonde.  
She was still every bit the beauty she had beheld all of a few hours ago, but now she could actually appreciate it more. She was clad in rags at their best, with a torn skirt draped around her hips and an old tank top that had one of the shoulder straps torn out and it didn't even cover her midriff. Despite the disheveled clothing, her skin appeared flawless, lightly tanned, and very smooth. However, in place of ears, she had a pair of what looked to be scaled flaps that seemed to serve a similar function. Had Weiss not seen her displays of power before, she may have mistaken the woman to be a simple lizard of some variety. The Dragon's physique was a bit more curvy than Weiss had previously noticed, her bust being significantly larger than the foxes, her waist and hips larger by lesser extremities. Her face carried soft features, a gently rounded jawline, and semi almond shaped eyes.  
Now so much closer to the Dragon, Weiss wasn't sure what to do. Her first idea was simply that she should go to the Dragon. They've already done enough with imprisoning her. It wouldn't kill Weiss to show the woman some hospitality. Finally, with a bit of her nerve gathered, she spoke up.

“ Umm...Hello. My name is Weiss. I'm pleased to meet you.”

The Dragon opened a single eye and perked a brow as the Heiress spoke.

“ I'm sorry we're meeting under such conditions. This is not the way I prefer to handle negotiations and diplomacy. All I can offer you is an apology for now...” Weiss apologized with an edge of sadness.

The Dragon opened a second eye as she looked up the Heiress who was sitting just a few feet in front of herself. Finally, she sat up and scratched her head for a moment, then allowed her crimson gaze to fall once again upon the smaller woman, her look almost expectant of the foxes conversation.

“ I don't really have the right, but would you mind telling me your name? I think that calling you Dragon would be a bit...ignorant of me.” the fox asked, a hopeful smile creeping across her lips.

The blonde kept her gaze locked onto Weiss, and then slowly stood up. Weiss did her best to be brave as the Dragon began to slowly walk around her, examining the Faunus where she sat. The rustling of the guards could be heard as anxiety began to grip them, but a hard look from Weiss seemed to settle them. Finally ending back where she started, the Dragon laid back down amongst her bedding, placing her back to Weiss.

“ I'm kinda tired...could you come by later or something...” she asked, her voice sounding tired.

Weiss felt her heart jump up a bit higher into her chest. The Dragon spoke to her! She got an honest to dust reaction, and it wasn't hostile! If it wouldn't have made her look silly, or possibly sparked the ire of the beast before her, Weiss would have shot up out of her seat and cheered. Instead, Weiss stood up slowly and offered a polite curtsey before turning.

“ Of course. I'll come back tomorrow...” Weiss answered.

As Weiss began to make her way out of the observation room, she heard the Dragon call to her one more time.

“ Hey Princess...” the blonde shouted.

Weiss turned on her heel and looked back, “ Yes?”

Red eyes slowly faded into a lovely shade of lilac as the stern expression on the Dragon's face changed into one of weariness, “ Yang.”

The Heiress looked puzzled at the other woman, “ Yang?”

“ Yeah. My name is Yang.”


	3. But I Still Have to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being uncomfortable with her current situation, doing nothing will change it. So Weiss spends a bit of time doing her research, and getting herself prepared to meet with the Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiinfo dump in the first 2 pages! This one's a bit longer than the last 2, and it woulda been really long if not for me cutting it where I did, so it's gonna be more like a 2 parter than anything else. Hmmm...brain storming is going generally well for this, though other ideas have been clouding my thoughts as of late too. I'm hoping to hear some good news regarding that.  
> Okay, so I wanna do a quick couple of shout outs. Cause this last weekend a bunch of Freezerburn got dropped on the internets and I couldn't be happier! So if ya'll would please direct yourselves to AO3 (Archive of Our Own...go google it) and look up Winter Kiss by PyschedelicBeatJam. I'm mega lovin' it and you all will too. The business is serious good! Also, if ya haven't already (and I'm sure you have) go look up Schnee's Burgers on FanFiction dot Net for some super cute fluffy fun Freezerburn with a side of OMGI'MGONNADIEIT'SWONDERFUL! So yeah, that's what I'm talking about. There's others, so many others, but that's all I'll do for now. Maybe in my next update I'll have a few more for ya!  
> That's all I got. Hopefully have another update in a week or so. I'm out of days off for this week. Also, since the Beacon Dance is coming up, I'm calling it now...Pyrrha shows up stag, Jaune will have to wear a dress, and Neptune will hit on Jaune. Boom! Maybe I'll write it some day!  
> As usual, please read and review. And if you got time, go follow me on Tumbr under the name BonhomieDragon. I'm kinda sorta entertaining, plus I sometimes post crap up there too, when I gots time! And uhhh...no I think that's about it.  
> RWBY is a copyright/product of Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. These guys are super awesome and extra special good looking peopleses. Go support their awesome company by buying their awesome stuff so we can get more awesome awesome! Please support all official releases!

RWBY: Frozen Hearts and Fiery Prides

Chapter 3: But I Still Have to Try

The blaring of an alarm was not Weiss' preferred way to wake up in the morning. Were she to have her way, she would awaken to the soft glow of the rising sun, allowing the golden light to slowly creep into her room and naturally wake her from her slumber. Perhaps if this could be done on a routine schedule, Weiss would be a bit more friendly in the mornings. However this was not the case, and despite her need for more sleep after a long night of researching relevant data, she had work to do.  
A blind reach outwards for her alarm yielded little in her attempt to quell the cacophony it created. Finally forced to open her eyes and sit upright, she was able to locate and shut off the noisy contraption. Kicking herself off the bed and onto the cold carpeted floors of her new domicile was quite unwelcoming. She missed her queen sized bed with the plush pillow top that she could sink into, as opposed to the simple and cost efficient twin bed she had resided in last night. She missed everything from her luxury apartment as this little dorm room had only the basic necessities; bed, desk, computer, and a separate full bathroom, though it lacked a bathtub with only a very cramped shower stall.  
Due to her fathers...vision for the future of the company, Weiss and Winter were forced to reside here in the laboratory for as long as necessary to accomplish analyzing and developing a purpose for the Dragon. This meant that Weiss would be here for an indefinite period of time, and based on the stubbornness of the Dragon, she would likely die of old age before the Dragon would cooperate. Not that she blamed the Dragon, as their methods were nothing short of extortion. Most of her research last night was regarding the location and capture of the Dragon, and what motivated her father to do so.  
He found the Dragon surprisingly easily. The woman lived in Vale, and resided in a rather sketchy side of town. She lived in a one bedroom apartment and seemed to pay her rent late every month. She mostly did bounty work as well as worked as a courier to pay the bills. The first inklings that she may not be just a normal Faunus came as people became suspicious of how a woman like her could do what she did. Physically, she was more capable than any man had ever demonstrated. She took down large bounties as they were available single handed, with reports from witnesses citing the woman to be nearly invincible. Even jobs that would require an entire team, she was able to complete without issue on her own.   
Weiss found it intriguing that with all her power and all her capabilities, all she ever did was work just enough to live and party. That was another factor in how she was found.   
She frequented the local clubs quite a bit. Patrons had mentioned that she was quite the tease, and that she was very social able with anyone and everyone. While that wasn't quite an issue, there was a police report regarding an incident at one of the local Clubs where she had apparently wrecked the place after she had discovered her drink to have been altered. A call had been placed by one of the local patrons that a woman was brawling with a large group of men, and that they feared for the woman's life. Police arrived to find the club on fire and the woman stepping out of the wrecked building largely unscathed, aside from some damage to her clothes.   
A statement in her own words conferred that she could tell her drink had been altered, and that a number of the men smelled like the drug used in the attempt. With what evidence she had, she took it upon herself to ensure that the men would likely never do such a thing again. Although there were no casualties in the incident, a small number of men were sent to the hospital with serious wounds and fractures. She was taken in by the police, and later released as no one filed charges. A curious note on the police report stated that a drug was found on the men that was often used in date rape style assaults, but that it had neither taste nor smell, even for the most well trained of Faunus senses. Another note stated that she had no identification, and there were no records of her existing. At all. No finger print data, no birth certificate, and no bank records. She almost literally didn't exist.  
Collecting this data had been rather easy with one of her fathers best information brokers operating in the area. Once he had figured out who the Dragon was, it was simple to keep tabs on the Dragon in order to observe her routine. While capturing the Dragon by force was impossible, this Dragon had a weakness. Apparently some time ago, she had adopted an orphan of sorts. It was a wolf girl, and the pair were much akin to sisters. While it wasn't entirely clear whether the younger girl knew that her adopted sister was actually a Dragon, it did present just the avenue for capture. A team went in and took the wolf girl who put up very little fight, and then a message was sent to the Dragon to meet regarding the girl's fate. The Dragon was not eager to comply, and leveled a great many threats regarding the wolf girls capture. However, the Dragon was forced to allow herself to be extorted and captured, all due to the wolf girl's life being at risk otherwise.   
As for where her father got such an idea, that was simple. Over 50 years ago, the Schnee Dust Company had captured a Dragon for similar purposes. The information and data collected on the Dragon from that time was limited, due to the Dragon breaking free and destroying the lab and much of the relevant data in the process, including how it was initially captured. However, what data remained was still quite groundbreaking. Various details of the Dragon's physical parameters, it's perceptive capabilities, and various reactions to different elements and exposures.  
Elements and exposures was, of course, a pretty term for torture.  
The Dragon, only known as Subject 36, or just 36 as it was often recorded, had nearly impervious skin, resistant to most element types, rapid regeneration, and seemed to not respond much to anything ingested or inhaled. Of course, there were exceptions, though the most noteworthy written on how to damage the Dragon was quoted as “ The bigger the weapon, the better your odds...” which left a great deal to interpretation.   
Of course, technology had come a long way in the last 50 plus years, and Weiss was certain it would go quite far over the next 50 plus. That said, it had appeared her father had spared no expense to go through all this trouble. A study of the laboratory schematic showed a quartet of powerful auto machine cannons that resided out of sight in the observation room. The bullets were designed to tear through Paladins and rail cars like paper, and these things could shoot about a thousand a minute. Each. There were other defenses in place, such as a small legion of Paladins as well as the best pilots and guards the SDC could afford to keep on staff.  
Her history lesson last night was exhausting, but much needed. At least she had something to work with. With a quick shower to get herself ready to face the day, she decided to dress lightly, as she hoped to have a lengthy conversation with the Dragon. Fortunately, she had a bit of a head start from her sister. Winter struck out magnificently with the Dragon, however Weiss actually got the woman to speak to her, and even give out her name.

Yang.

It was a simple name, but for whatever it seemed, the name fit the Dragon well. Weiss remembers every facet of their meeting, from the uncomfortably hot temperature in the room, the long awkward silence, the fear when the Dragon stood up and approached her, and the relief of when Yang spoke those weary words. She remembered that gorgeous blonde hair that seemed impossible to tame, those beautiful lilac eyes that hide behind a red mask of anger, and the flawlessly and lightly tanned skin that the woman possessed. Yes, Weiss remembered it all in great detail, but she caught herself before getting further lost in the Dragon's beauty.  
A shake of her head cleared the Foxes thoughts as she hurried to the small cafeteria. Along the way, she met up with her Father and Winter, and he took Weiss aside to speak to the pair.

“ We're having breakfast in my private quarters. Please come with me.” he asked in a pointed tone.

The twins confirmed their cooperation and followed Wilhelm through a number of corridors until they came upon his personal suite. Looking around at the lavish room, Weiss couldn't help but hold her jealous tongue. A large four posted bed, spacious bathroom, eat in kitchen, and even a couch. Of course, it still wasn't her apartment, but it was leagues finer than what she and Winter had been staying in.

“ Come, sit. Breakfast is being brought to us as we speak.” the elder Schnee insisted.

As the girls took seats at the small table, a knock at the door heralded said breakfast en route. Before them sat plates of eggs, toast, bacon, small pastries, as well as pitchers of juice, milk, and coffee. Certainly not a usual 5 star Schnee family breakfast prepared by their personal chef Rolfe, but it would do. The trio ate in silence briefly, before Wilhelm began with their agenda for the day.

“ So I assume today that you'll both do your best to gain the Dragon's cooperation. Yesterday was a complete waste of time and resources, so please do not drag this out any longer than it has to. We do have the use of that Rose girl, should the need arise to force the Dragon. Do not hesitate to do what is necessary.” he chided.  
“ Of course Daddy. But it was just the first day. She was probably just being a bit shy, that's all. Give me some more time with her today, and I'll have her singing, no problem.” Winter embellished, giving her father a confident smile.  
“I understand Father. But I must ask...” Weiss began before getting cut off.  
“ I don't want to hear any more of your drivel regarding legal matters or morality. We're doing the both of them a favor. They lived in squalor, with but a single bed to service them both, unpaid and past due bills racking up by the day, and hardly any real food aside from a mountain of cookies, apparently...So I don't want to hear it Weiss, do you understand me? It's for their own good!” the old fox commanded, getting a negative reaction from Weiss.  
“ I understand father...” Weiss answered flatly, focusing on her breakfast.  
“ Now then, I must be off to take care of some immediate business. I will be by periodically to check in on your progresses with the Dragon. In the meantime, I'll see that your duties with the company are handled. Any questions?” he asked, though his cold stare was pointed mostly at Weiss.  
“ Leave it to me Daddy! I'll take care of it!” Winter cheered.

Weiss merely grumbled a bit as she chewed her food, acknowledging him.

Once breakfast was over, the family split off from one another, with Wilhelm heading to the exit while the twins headed for the observatory.

“ You know, you keep acting like a self righteous bitch Weiss, and Father will never appoint you Heiress.” Winter quipped with a grin.  
“ Whatever Winter. At least I'm actually thinking of something besides myself. You're getting wrapped up in Father's foolish idea and it's going to cost the company a lot of money and lives.” Weiss shot back, her ears folding slightly to convey her annoyance.  
“ I don't know why you're getting so worked up. He's right, I read the reports last night. They lived in a shitty little one bedroom dump and barely had a dime to their name. This has to be way better.” the older Twin mused.  
“ Please. Being poked, prodded, tested, and spied on at all hours of the day and night while you watch the person you love most be threatened in order to gain your cooperation...doesn't sound so great to me. You're both twisted...” the younger twin scoffed as they came before the observatory.  
“ Whatever Weiss. That's why I'm going to get the company, cause I can see a good deal and you can't. You fret over the little things that hinder us when we should just push them out of the way. Survival of the fittest it's one of the most important and fundamental aspects of nature! It's like the food chain Weiss...why you can't figure that out is beyond me...” Winter huffed in exacerbation, her tail swishing slightly in aggravation.  
“ Yes. Survival of the fittest. The apex predator always comes out on top. But did you ever consider for just a moment where Dragons sit on that food chain of yours?” Weiss spat as her patience had reached it's maximum limit.

The pair entered the observatory where they could see the Dragon was sleeping in her nest of bedding. Weiss stared out into the dimly light room, and after observing the sleeping woman, she shook her head.

“ I think I'm gonna leave her be. Call me later if she wakes up. I'd rather not wake her.”Weiss said, leaving back towards the other labs.  
“ Giving up?” Winter asked.  
“ Please, I'm just giving the girl the rest I promised her.” Weiss answered, then gave her sister a wild grin, “ I'll speak with YANG when she wakes up!”

Winter growled quietly as Weiss left, turning towards the bulk head and prepared to attempt to curry the Dragon's favor once more.

Meanwhile, Weiss continued into another part of the labs where she knew the Wolf girl was being held. Deciding it was best to get some more personal information on Yang, Weiss decided to pay the girl a visit and hopefully try to begin smoothing out this whole mess with her. Upon arrival, she was greeted by one of the doctors in charge, who happened to be sitting by the door to the girls quarters. The woman had long black hair and amber eyes that were focuses on a small book she held in her hands. A pair of ears struck upwards from her dark curls, identifying her as a cat of some variety. She wore a white lab coat with black leggings that lightened into a dark purple towards her calves, and a white shirt baring her midriff with a lace vest wrapped around it. 

“ Ah...Miss Schnee. What are you doing here?” the raven haired woman asked.  
“ I'm sorry, I thought I might come and give the girl some company. There were some questions I'd hoped to ask her, and maybe I could find a way to improve the conditions in which she's living. It probably goes without saying, but this situation isn't...ideal for anyone.” Weiss explained, “ What was your name again?”  
“ I'm doctor Belladonna, but you can call me Blake.” the woman said while extending her hand.  
“ Then please, call me Weiss. So is the girl through there?” the fox asked as she shook the doctors hand eagerly.  
“ Of course...although she's a bit shy. She may not tell you much...” Blake warned.  
“ I would expect so. It's her right really. But I need to try, and the faster I can get all this mess resolved, the faster we can send everyone home and stop wasting our time and money.” the Heiress responded amicably.

With a quick input of a password, Blake unlocked the door leading into the girls room. She walked in, followed immediately by Weiss. The pair of guards in the room motioned to follow her, but an irritable look from the fox kept them in place instead.  
Once inside the small room, Weiss could see the girl sitting on the bed reading a book. The room itself was barely larger than a cell, with a separate room for a shower and toilet that made Weiss' current bathroom look spacious. A single twin bed, a small book shelf, and a little table that folded down beside the bed was all there was in this small space.  
Hearing the doors open, the girl's head shot up to see who was coming in. The look of fear and panic eased from her face when she saw Blake first, but then changed to confusion and uncertainty when Weiss had followed behind. She brought the book up to hide her face, only allowing her big silver eyes to half peer out from above the cover. Blake gave her a wide smile and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

“ Hello Ruby. I'm sorry to interrupt your reading, but there's someone who wants to speak with you.” the cat informed her with a friendly tone, trying to ease the girls tension.  
“ Oh...okay I guess...” the wolf responded, sounding timid and nervous.  
“ This is Miss Wiess Schnee, she's one of the people in charge of the operation. She wants to ask you some questions about your sister...” Blake introduced, trying to keep the mood light.

The girls silver eyes traced the fox up and down as if she were assessing the woman for threat. Weiss threw on her best smile and gave a polite curtsy before speaking.

“ I know this whole thing has been hard on you and your sister. I first want to apologize for all the trouble, and all the pain you and your sister have had to endure.” she started with her expression changing somewhat solemn for just a moment, “ That said, I need to ask you a few questions. While I'm tasked with a certain job, I'd like to see that both you and your sister can be returned to your lives as soon as possible. So will you please cooperate with me?”

The girl again scanned Weiss, taking in each of her words in uncertainty. Weiss was being earnest with her feelings. She didn't like this situation. She didn't like what her company, what her father had put the two women through. But while she couldn't go back in time and change it, she could try and expedite the process and attempt some kind of reparations. But first, she needed to convince this girl of her motives. Finally, the girl nodded, but kept the book up to hide her face.

“ O...Okay.” she responded weakly.

Weiss could feel her heart break at the sound of the girls distressed voice. Still, she had a job to do, and with a deep breath, she pushed on.

“ Well, for starters, let me introduce myself. My name 's Weiss Schnee, but you may call me Weiss.” the fox introduced with a warm smile, “ I think you have really pretty eyes.”  
The wolf looked away for just a moment while a light blush splashed her face, “ Thank you...Weiss. My name's Ruby. I...I like your tail. It's really pretty.”

The complement brought Weiss' smile just a bit wider. She was very proud of her tail, and was fond of being told how lovely it was.

“ Thank you Ruby, that's very sweet of you. Now then, if you don't mind, I'd like you to answer a few of my questions.” Weiss thanked while pulling out a note book and pen, slow enough so as not to spook Ruby, “ If you don't feel like answering any of my questions, then just tell me you don't want to, I won't be mad. Are you ready?”

Ruby nodded, bringing the book down from her face just an inch or so.

“ So how did you and your sister meet?” the pale haired woman asked.  
Ruby thought for a moment before answering, “ I was when I had just turned 9. I was hungry and saw her leaving a restaurant with food, so I tried to steal some from her. I was always faster than everyone else, so I thought I could make it...But Sis is so fast, and even though I snatched the bag from her, she caught up to me in no time.”  
“ And then she adopted you afterwards?” Weiss asked.  
“ Yeah. She felt bad for me, and since we were both alone, it was nice. So I got a home, and a big sister, and she got me. I couldn't really do much for her, but she always tells me that it was the best choice she's ever made. Without her, I'd...probably be dead....” the girl trailed off, her eyes just slightly glossy with tears.

Weiss had a short profile on the girl even before coming in to speak with her. She knew that her mother died when she was 4, and her father died when she was 8. The girl had lived homeless for the rest of her time, getting by with her semblance which was apparently speed based. Looks like she just picked the wrong, or right, person to try and steal from. But Weiss didn't want to drudge up any unnecessary or painful memories for the girl. Hell, seeing how pitiful she was right here and now almost brought tears to her own eyes.

“ You're a Faunus after all. Wolf if I'm not mistaken. What kind of Faunus is your sister?” the Heiress probed.  
“ She's a lizard. She's got those little flappy ears and a long tongue!” the girl said playfully, putting her hands up behind her own ears to imitate Yang's draconic ones.  
“ So you say she's a lizard. What else can you tell me about Yang?” Weiss continued.  
“ She's super strong. Like, no one is stronger than her. And she's really cool, like, she comes by school to pick me up on her motorcycle, or she always buys my favorite cookies at the store, or every once in a while we just go on little trips all over the place. She's also really pretty...but I'll never be that pretty...” Ruby praised.  
“ Don't say things like that Ruby. You're pretty too, plus you're still growing, trust me on this. So why don't you tell me a little more about yourself. What's your favorite color? Or food? Or what do you love to do the most?” the Heiress questioned, firing off one after another while the younger girl cataloged them as best she could.  
“ Well...my favorite color is red, ummmm...cookies if that counts, and I love to play with machines. Yang taught me how to work on her bike, so I help her with all of it's maintenance. Sometimes, if we have the money, she takes me to the scrap yard and we spend the day taking stuff apart and trying to get it back working in the garage. It doesn't normally work, but it's a lot of fun.” Ruby responded with a wide grin.

It seemed she was much happier talking about her sister than she was other things. Weiss still couldn't get the image of Ruby impersonating Yang's ears and tongue out of her head, doing her best to hold back a laugh. Weiss continued to ask the girl more questions over the next hour about her schooling and her home life, getting generally positive answers. However she had to eventually derail this happy conversation, as she had to confirm just a couple more things.

“ So tell me Ruby, do you know why you're here?” the fox asked, her smile dropping.  
“ Cause you guys want Yang to do something she doesn't want to do...” the wolf pouted  
Weiss gave her a half smile, seeming to acknowledge the girls answer, “ Unfortunately that seems to be correct. I only found out about this whole thing yesterday. And for what it's worth Ruby, I don't like it either. I can't change what happened. But I want to try and fix it. So if you give me some time, and maybe a little bit of help, I'll do what I can to get you two back home. Hows that sound?”

Weiss held her hand out towards the younger girl with a determined look on her face. Ruby eyed her for a moment, then slowly reached out and took the foxes hand to shake. Afterwards, Weiss stood up and began to leave, but stopped in the doorway to turn back to Ruby.

“ Thank you for today Ruby. I'll be sure to stop by some time later and we can talk again. Also, I think this cell is abysmal and will do what I can about it. Just do your best to hang in there. If you need anything, have Doctor Belladonna contact me and I'll try to make it happen. Take care of yourself Ruby...” Weiss said as she left.  
“ Good by Miss Weiss! I...I liked talking with you!” Ruby called out.  
“ Ruby, if you need anything, I'll be right outside the door.” Blake confirmed to the younger girl with a smile.

Ruby gave her a nod, then sat back down to her book. Outside her room, Weiss took in a deep breath, then exhaled in an exhausted display.

“ The day's not even half way over and I'm already exhausted. I don't know how that poor girl's doing it...” the Heiress complained.  
“ She's stronger than you think Miss Schnee.” Blake responded.  
“ For the love of dust, call me Weiss, Blake. And yes, you're right. She's stronger than all of us. Still, she shouldn't have to go through this. Now I've gotta go talk with that Dragon...” the fox shuddered just a bit, a mental image of Yang wreathed in flames and looking menacing shot through her mind.  
“ Good luck with that. Although to be fair, Yang is quite talkative if you know how to approach her. You seemed to prove that yesterday. I don't know if your sister Winter will get her to open up very quickly, and I know your father failed on a number of occasions without resorting to threats, but you seemed to have at least gotten her attention. That's a good start.” Blake praised, though in a bit of caution.  
“ If you don't mind me asking Blake, but what's your specialty? Medicine, technology, or is it something else?” Weiss inquired.  
“ I've got my degree in psychology, but more than that, I'm actually familiar with a few other Dragons. I've written a book or two about my encounters with them. You might say that they're sort of my actual specialty. All my life I've been interested in Dragons, and so I've spent my life studying them. How they act, what they want, and why they hide. I think I've met 6 now, including Yang. Although, I'd definitely say that she's the most social of them all. Most Dragons avoid contact with us, not wishing to intermingle with our species for fear of being found out. But she's different. She's a lot different actually. She is well versed with technology, culture, and habits. She's adopted a number of our traits actually.” the raven haired woman answered.  
The fox continued her line of questioning, “ So that I assume that you've had a number of conversations with Yang?”  
“ Yeah, although the first few days she refused to see anybody and did a lot of damage to the observatory. She eventually cooled off just enough for me to get her to have a few words with me. After that, we've been having some late night chats here and there once I'm off shift. She's quite a bit more nocturnal than most people.” Blake answered again, getting a sour reaction from Weiss.  
The heiress put her thumb and forefinger up to the bridge of her nose, massaging it to comfort herself while she let out a sigh, “ Looks like I'm gonna be adjusting my sleep schedule for her now...what a pain...”

Shaking off her fatigue as best she could, Weiss straightened herself up and took a deep breath to ready herself to move onto her next task. A quick look at her watch suggested that 2 hours had passed since she was last at the observation room. Deciding that it had seemed like enough time had passed, she made a motion to leave the lab she was in, pausing only a moment at hearing Blakes voice.

“ A word of warning Weiss. Just because she'll talk to you doesn't mean she'll be less hostile. Do you think you'll be alright?” the cat asked, a look of worry tinged in her eyes.  
Weiss turned and gave her a confident smile. It held no arrogance however, and her face did not betray her uneasiness, but the Heiress knew she didn't have a choice. With her eyes full of conviction, she offered the best answer she could muster..

“ I don't know. But I still have to try.”


	4. I'm off to Learn About Dragons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh from her interview with Ruby, Weiss is finally going to have her chance to speak with Yang and start working on getting to know their unfortunately captive Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry about the sorta delayed update on this. Was having some difficulty in getting what I wanted out of this chapter. I'll make do with what I've come up with though. This part of the story's a bit harder for me to write, probably because I wanna get further along in it so I can do more of the fun and revealing parts. On the plus side, I think the next chapter will be cool, loaded with some more info on this world of Remnant. But that aside, we finally get to have Weiss and Yang have a little talk! Yay for talks! And yay for favorites, reviews, follows, and etc! Don't be afraid to shoot me a line with comments, questions, concerns, or critiques!  
> As usual, please read and review. And if you got time, go follow me on Tumbr under the name BonhomieDragon. I'm kinda sorta entertaining, plus I sometimes post crap up there too, when I gots time! And uhhh...no I think that's about it.  
> RWBY is a copyright/product of Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. These guys are super awesome and extra special good looking peopleses. Go support their awesome company by buying their awesome stuff so we can get more awesome awesome! Please support all official releases!

Chapter 4: I'm off to Learn About Dragons

The trip to the observation room was short enough that Weiss' bravado when speaking with Ruby and Blake about Yang hadn't faded, but the closer she got to having to finally sit down and try to converse with the Dragon, the more she felt it slip. Fortunately, upon entering the large chamber, she got sight of her twin sister looking out through the glass as she drank a bottle of water. Her face was red and her brow creased, signaling that her usual mask of easy going cheeriness was just about to break.  
Weiss knew Winter better than anyone else, and arguably the reverse was true as well. Despite their physical appearances, which only differed in that Weiss had the scar and Winter wore her hair in a pair of ponytails that hang symmetrically down her back, mentally the two were worlds apart. Weiss knew that Winter was much like her father in the fact that the end justifies the means. She'd sell her body, sell out her own twin, even their father and the company if it meant that she would better her position. The girl was calculated and cunning, but loved to wear a smile and a cheery disposition because it was a powerful tool to fool others or to give her an advantage against someone with a lesser will. For her, it was the perfect mask.  
Weiss on the other hand preferred the moral high ground. Building your argument on the moral high ground meant that it was much easier to defend and that with enough battering, even the most worthy of foes could be felled in a battle of attrition. Secondly, as the law often followed the general ethics of morals and virtues, it kept her and everything she had her hand in clean and nearly unquestionable. She preferred to wear a stern gaze, or one of expectation, something she got from her father. This made her appear more alert and focused, that she was always prepared and didn't pull her punches, and at the same time force others to almost require approval from her, goading them to become meek.  
But for both the girls, who were naturally talented in academics, athletics, and negotiation, frustration was their greatest of enemies.  
Frustration led one to slowly slip into desperation. Frustration led to the crumbling of arguments, to the loss of money, to the loss of status or position. Frustration was something they both did their best of combat, and often preferred to retreat in the face of it before being overwhelmed. And by the look on Winter's face, she had definitely just retreated. Seeing Weiss enter the room, she didn't bother to put her mask back on, still wearing the same focused scowl.

“ You certainly took your time. What on Remnant were you up to?” the older twin with disinterest.  
“ Oh you know, just taking care of some business. How about you? Were you wildly successful? Is she gonna be a good little dwaggin' and do as she's told...” the younger twin mocked with a grin.  
Winter growled, squeezing her water bottle enough to cause some of it's contents to spill out, “ Whatever Weiss. You're no better off than me! All she's gonna do is just ignore you, or wave you off!”  
“ I guess we'll have to see!” Weiss goaded as she began to strut through the bulk head and into Yang's room, her tail and hips swishing and sauntering in a taunting display, much to Winter's chagrin.

The warmth of the room was quick to hit her, and she suddenly started to desire that bottle of water her sister had been drinking. Still though, Weiss had a job to do, and since time was money, she didn't want this ordeal to be any more expensive than it was. A quick glance revealed that the chairs were all situated back at the desk, and that Yang was resting in the mess of sheets strewn about the center of the room. As Weiss began to approach, she saw the Dragon's head pop up and turn towards her, obviously alerted to her approach. The Heiress stopped dead in her tracks as the blonde stood up and proceeded to make haste to her position, her lilac eyes fixed squarely on the fox.  
As she approached, Weiss couldn't help but feel abysmally small in comparison. Not that it wasn't actually a fact because the blonde was almost a full head and shoulders taller than her, however her aura, her presence was so great and powerful that it made the silver haired woman want to shrink up. Weiss bristled and withdrew her head into her shoulders just a bit as Yang stepped around her. The Dragon leaned in and seemed to be sniffing around her, as if she had caught a particular scent. Afterwards, her beautiful lilac orbs began to slowly turn red, the taller woman’s expression growing quite serious.

“ You were just with Ruby. How is she? What did you do with her?” the Dragon fired off immediately, her tone demanding answers.  
“ S...She's doing f-fine! I...I just wanted to speak with her!” Weiss shot back, her everything on high alert as the Dragon leaned closer to her, “ How did you know?”  
“ I can smell her on you. I can smell Blake too. What did you tell her? What did she say?” Yang demanded again, the red in her eyes fading just slightly, but her gaze still piercing.  
“ I wanted to ask her some questions about you. And about herself. I didn't really tell her much, I just wanted to get to know her a little better...and maybe get to know you too. You've taken care of her for years...so I thought I should speak with her a bit while you were resting...” the fox returned, stammering just a bit less.  
“ Leave her out of this. If you want answers, just ask me, alright?” the blonde demanded, her voice fading into irritation more than anger while her eyes returned to their typical color.  
Weiss breathed a sigh as Yang leaned back from her. Suddenly the room seemed a bit cooler, and speculated that the abnormal heat in the room may have been caused by the Dragon herself.   
“ I can't make you any promises about leaving her entirely out of this Yang, but I assure you that I'll never use her as a hostage. In fact, I think she's a darling young lady and that she should get a better domicile than she is currently in. Something I intend to see rectified sooner than later. “ Weiss responded in a great deal more confidence.  
A moment or two of staring into Weiss eyes led Yang to believe her sincerity. She took a moment to walk off a few meters as she let out a deep sigh, then turned and lazily sauntered back, “ So you're here to talk to me now?”  
Weiss nodded in affirmation, “ Yes. Do you mind if we sit? I have a lot of questions, and this might take some time...but I'll only go as long as you want to...”  
“ Sure, whatever. It'll probably be better conversation than whatever you sister is going on about...” Yang said with a nod towards the observation room.

Weiss turned around and looked to where the Dragon had pointed out, but could see nothing behind the glass. As a safety precaution, the glass was a 1 way only to keep whatever was being caged in uncertain of the activity outside the room. Apparently however, the Dragon's keen vision had been underestimated.

“ My sister is right over there?” Weiss asked as she walked towards the glass.  
“ Yep. Right in front of you.” Yang affirmed, a brow raised in interest.  
“ I see...” the Heiress answered with a smile, waving towards where she surmised her sister would be standing, imagining the girls face contorted with anger.  
Weiss stuck her tongue out just a little bit and winked for added provocation to where her sister would be standing, then turned back around and approached Yang once again, this time with more of a smile.

“ So let's get down to business.” she said as she took a seat in the stool as the Dragon sat down with her legs crossed in the mess that was her nest, “ You can start by telling me about yourself.”  
Yang quirked an eyebrow upwards, “ You wanna know more about me? I thought you needed to do some research or something...”  
“ I do. And this is exactly how I intend to do it. If we're going to be inconsiderate enough to kidnap you, I figure I might as well get to know who you are. Plus, I want things to be amicable, so if you have any questions for me, then ask away.” Weiss stated in a matter of fact manner.   
The Dragon let out a chuckle, followed by a bemused smile, “ That's a little unexpected, but fine. My name is Yang Xiao Long, my favorite color is yellow, I like music, dancing, my motorcycle, a good fight, and my hair. My favorite food is anything with meat and rice, and I'm a Dragon. Anything else you wanna know?”

She would receive a deadpan and largely unamused stare. Still, Weiss jotted down the things Yang mentioned.

“ Okay, let's try this again. Why don't you tell me where you're from. Or better yet...how old are you?” the Heiress said, looking up from her clipboard.  
Yang raised a single brow at that question, almost offended, “ How old do you think I am?”  
Weiss sat in silence for a moment, her eyes squinted as if she could somehow tell by focusing hard on the blonde's skin, “ You look like you're in your mid twenties, but with what we know about Dragons, you're practically ageless. Still, I'll guess 50ish?”

The Dragon snorted for just a moment, doing what she could to suppress her laughter before the urge over came her. Suddenly, she fell backwards, laughing and holding her sides at the guess, earning a hard scowl from Weiss who took it to mean that she was wrong. And by a mile apparently.

With her laughter finally dying down, Yang stood up and smoothed out the ragged skirt that didn't quite reach knee length. Standing to her full height, which was just about a head and shoulders over Weiss, she placed a hand to her chest and announced herself proudly.

“ I'm over 300 years old. Exactly how old is hard to say...my mother never quite told me when I hatched, and memories as a hatchling tend to be a bit hazy. It's mostly instinct at that period in your life...at least I think...” Yang stated, though she didn't sound all too convincing at the end.  
“ You don't sound too sure. Are you certain you're a Dragon?” the fox teased with a grin, getting the blonde to huff a short flame from her mouth.  
“ Yeah...I'm pretty sure.” Yang responded back, returning the tease with a bit of flare as smoke drifted off her lips.  
“ Okay. So you mentioned your mother. Who was she? What was she like?” the pale haired woman questioned.

The Dragon's face evened out, her smile fading and the perk in her brow leveling back down,” My mother was my mother. Honestly, I never knew her name. It was only ever the two of us, so I just knew her as mother. She...she was harsh. My first memories I have of her, she was mostly scolding me for things. Going places I shouldn't go, doing things I shouldn't do. I was probably not an ideal daughter, but I don't think she was an ideal mother. She would constantly go on about how much she disdained the Faunus, and how they were a lesser species. I didn't really care about all of that though. We disagreed over that particular subject over and over again, until I couldn't take it and left.”

Taking a moment, Yang closed her eyes, as if she were reliving a memory, recounting a time long passed that seemed to have left it's mark on her.

“ Of course, leaving wouldn't be very easy. Not when she wouldn't allow for it. We fought, and I was clearly outmatched. It wasn't the first time we'd fought though, so I knew what to expect, plus it was when I was a bit older, maybe 50ish? I was larger and more powerful than I had been before. If she were trying to kill me, it wouldn't have been a fight, but since she was pulling her punches, I was able to hurt her enough to make my escape. I ended up flying so far and so fast with my injuries that I gave out and crashed into the ocean. I came to some time later on a beach, surrounded by people who thought I was dead. A little R&R and a bit of food was all I needed to get back up on my feet. After that, I just wandered around from place to place, desperate to see the world that my mother had denied me...”

Weiss kept quiet for a few moments, processing the story. It was an unfortunate one, and a far worse relationship than she and her mother shared. Weiss didn't hate her mother. In fact, she loved and cared for her mother, but carried some bitterness towards her as well. Bitterness for choosing Winter over her. Bitterness for not standing up for her when she had gotten in trouble. Bitterness at the fact that she wasn't a hundred percent sure her own mother truly loved her. But at least they never fought like that. The idea of the epic scale it must have been was astounding, and Weiss did her best to ensure that her imagination didn't run wild with it.

“ Well, that's a crappy story. After that, my life had been pretty good. Just traveling around, meeting new people...seeing all kinds of things. I made a few friends along the way. I've only bumped into my mother once since then. It went about as well as the last time we saw each other, but I was a lot stronger, so I forced her to back off unless she was prepared to kill me. It's not really all that badass sounding, but you gotta understand, my Mother is very old, and very powerful. So I consider it a complement, even if it seems a bit backwards.” the Dragon cheered, bringing up the mood a bit.

Weiss gave her a little smile, relieved to see Yang in better spirits over the matter. The taller woman's smile beamed brightly even if it was a bit sheepish, and Weiss felt just a bit lost in its splendor. The blonde stretched herself out, arching her back and rising up onto the tips of her toes and spreading her arms to their full breadth. Afterwards, she sat down back in her nest of sheets in an undignified manner that caused Weiss to blush and look away.

“ What's up?” the Dragon asked, her nose twitching just a bit as if she were trying to sense something in the air.  
“ I...it's nothing. Just that...those clothes are all torn up and in bad shape. I think I'll get you some new ones.” the fox stammered as she stood up from her seat.  
“ Okay, I guess. Doesn't really matter though does it?” the blonde questioned.  
“ What do you mean, it doesn't really matter? Aren't you embarrassed that when you sit down you're exposing yourself to the whole world in front of you in that skirt?” the Heiress shot, a strong mix of embarrassed and flustered, “ Or that your shirt doesn't even cover your midriff? I mean...it's not like you have anything to be embarrassed about I suppose...but...” Weiss questioned, her fluster causing her to ramble on.

The Dragon cocked her head to the side and let her long mass of blonde curls topple over her shoulder. After taking in the red in the Heiress' cheeks, one of her brows perked as she began to put 2 and 2 together.

“ Oh. Oooohhh...” Yang teased with a grin, “ Am I a little distracting for you Ms. Schnee?”

The blonde gave her a wink followed by a lopsided grin, drinking in the Heiress' shock. Weiss for her part, had begun to calm herself until then, and she stomped her foot on the ground in protest.

“ Don't go looking too far into this. You're attractive...okay...really attractive..but are your really fine with those tattered rags?” the pale haired woman protested.  
“ I don't really care. I mean, this form is just one I chose. If I wanted a different one, I could do that. Male, Female, it doesn't make a difference to me. I figured that this is how I would like to look as a Faunus. Heck, I don't wear clothes in my true form. So why should I really care about clothes on this body...ya know...aside form trying to fit in with your society...” the Dragon mused, allowing her form to shift a bit.

Male, black hair, brown eyes, stout with a bushy beard, then even shorter, to a girl with long red hair in a braid, green eyes and freckles, and finally to a near identical copy of Weiss and Winter. Only with a scar over each eye, “ Hey, maybe I could be your other sister. Weiss, Winter, umm...Wanda?”

Feeling a mixture of mortification, awe, and shock, Weiss literally stood frozen in place at the display of power. Even if it wasn't something grandiose, it was something that was literally impossible by all other standards. Finally, as Yang shifted back into the familiar tall blonde that the Fox had come to know, Weiss was able to shake off her paralysis.

“ D...DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!” she commanded, now more flustered than before.  
“ Sorry, it's a neat party trick I don't get to show many.” Yang apologized, offering a smile to the Heiress.  
With a sigh, Weiss calmed herself down, then returned the smile with a small one of her own, “ Well, even if you don't want them, you should wear them. Dragon or no Dragon, if you're going to be kept here, you might as well have some decent clothes. It's the least we can do. I'm arranging for Ruby to get some more comfortable wear as well, so I think it's only fair you do as too. Any preferences?”  
“ Not really, but nothing super girly. Not quite my style.” the blonde requested.  
“ Alright. I'll see what I can do. Take care Yang. I'll probably come around again in a few hours to check up on you. Maybe we can have dinner together and you can tell me about some of your odds and end exploits. 300 years is a long time to live and not have much to talk about.” the Fox offered with a grin.  
“ Sure. But don't blame me if you're easily embarrassed!” the Dragon warned with that ever friendly smile.

Weiss wanted to relish that look, especially as she had seen the exact opposite just a day previous. Warm, friendly, and almost without a care. But given their surroundings, the Heiress found it hard to believe that the smile was wholeheartedly sincere. Despite having just met the pair, Weiss felt more obligated to see their release out of concern for their well being than that of the company. They didn't deserve this imprisonment. They didn't deserve this torture. As Weiss exited back through the bulkhead, her face was framed with her new found resolve, getting a strange look from Winter who had been watching from inside the whole time.

“ I see your little chat went well.” the older twin said in spite.  
“ I hope you took notes, cause that's about the best you're gonna get Winter.” the younger twin shot back with a smirk.  
“ Oh believe me Weiss, I learned plenty...” Winter fired back with a scowl.

The sisters glared at one another for a moment before Weiss turned her nose up and began to leave, “ Well, if you wanna try and chat with her again Winter, she's in a better mood now. Good luck my dear sister.”  
“ And where are you going?” the older fox called.  
Weiss turned on her heel for just a moment to give Winter a nice wide smirk, swishing her tail with a provocative florish.

“ To get some reading done. I'm off to learn about Dragons.”


End file.
